Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly, pressure-sensing devices.
Description of Related Art
There are a number of existing methods and apparatuses that are capable of providing for real-time monitoring of a patient's vital statistics (“vitals”). These apparatuses include electrocardiogram recorders, heart rate monitors, blood pressure monitors, electroencephalographs, pulse monitors, oximeters, carbon dioxide meters, thermostats, scales, maternal uterine activity monitors, and various other non-invasive medical instruments.
However, there is an urgent need for advances in medical instrumentation that monitors patient position and motion in bed. Such monitoring can enable the early warning of health professionals when a patient experiences a seizure or when a patient at risk of falling attempts to exit the bed. Analysis of changes in patient position and movement behavior over time can provide insight into underlying health and responses to medication. These changes are indicative of sleep patterns, activity levels, body repositioning in response to perceived pain, and susceptibility to decubitus ulcers (pressure sores) due to lack of movement. Understanding this “body language” is especially relevant when caring for patients who have difficulty communicating with health professionals and caregivers.